Lucky Stars
by KRKing
Summary: Worlds are in danger, and it's up to these protagonists to save them. An ordinary young man, who is in a path of renewal and to make his ideals come true. An aspiring jockey and his cousin following their ancestors footsteps. And also a young man, his princess, and other girls will be part of this journey. Is reality fortunate for them or an unfortunate fate will befall them?


**Author**: Author here. It's been a while since I been making story... I never get to update anything, because there are a lot of things happen. Busy things, but also... Sudden event, it was a stressful situation, and during that I regretted my irrational decision, but... I was still lucky that I am with my family.

I am going to start a new crossover. Inspired from **Vacarria's** Jojo Bizarre Adventure and Date A Live story, **[Date to Spirit]**. Also **Tohka Yatogami's** Date A Live story** [Spirit Successors]**. Their stories helped me made me write this crossover. Well Vacarria's story is, but Yatogami-san willed me to do it! By the way I have something to say, and it is not an April-Fools joke, I am serious. Anyway here it goes...

I regrettably got into an argument with Vacarria, and it was all my fault... It was my fault. I had made Vacarria mad at me, because I sent a message, blinded by a stressful situation, that made my mind irrational and paranoid. I was blinded by the stressful situation, desperation, and it result to me becoming a blinded selfish person from that one event, it was not my choice to decide another person's decision.

They are their own person, and you don't know them at all, unlike a friend or a family until you have began to have close relationship with them. But me and Vacarria we just exchanging messages, so I have no right to tell what I want him to do. So it is my fault! I shouldn't have made it unfair or bad about the messages I made to him, my previous messages aren't forceful, unlike that latest "message", it was now robbed of choices and it made him feel bad or angered about it. Now he was mad at me and he will never acknowledged me ever again I think.

It is all my fault, because of that one stressful event, which my father encourage me to forget about it and naturally I obey it since it's already happened and it's done, but I can tell you that it's stressful enough to be blinded by fear, paranoia, and desperation, that when I wrote my messages that time, it just includes death, and possession.

It was my regrettable moment, I hate myself for that message since it feels like I was robbing someone's freedom which that kind of action is not like me, and I hate that kind of action, I blame myself from that outcome, I should have acted calm and rational, then reconsider the message.

Still it already happened, and I can't get to apologize to him as he blocked me. I talk to my father and he said that it is natural to be mad from a message like that, also sending that message to the reader makes them think that I blamed them, and they have no grudges to you, is offensive to them as my father had said to me.

It wasn't my intention, I didn't mean to, and I regret it more, and followed by the desire to apologize grew more from this past few weeks. So with my father, mother, my whole family, has encourage me to let go of this regret, and redeem myself is what is important. I now have my decision always be consult to my parents first and rather than I decide to do it, and also I improve in acting rational and calm, when I make some of my own decisions. I now learn my lesson, and I have felt that I became mature or maybe just a bit.

... This name KRKing... This is the name that I come up when I was younger, innocent and naive, and it is also my younger self's ideals. This is the name that I came up for my past oc Kamen Rider, which is Kamen Rider King.

The Kamen Rider series is part of my childhood, and my life, they helped me become a good person, and have a desire to become friends with them and also being a hero or a Kamen Rider, when I was my younger self.

I hate myself... I have betrayed my innocent past younger self's ideals... Ideals to connect to people, the Kamen Riders and anime characters that inspired him, and to enjoy writing it... But that's why... I can't let myself be done with this site!

I will write to redeem myself, to redeem for my sins, to prove myself that I am don't consider myself as higher than everyonea, that I am just an ordinary or equal person, then to prove myself that I am not a "monster" and a "soulless person", that I am human as everyone else, I will become a better person, to have my parents stop worrying and be at ease, then to the nice teachers from my past school that shape my entire life that help me became a good person including the nice people I met, I will prove that they helped me become a better person, and most importantly... To redeem myself for my past younger naive innocent self and his ideals.

I am thankful that Vacarria showed my mistake and made me become a better person, but it was too late to apologize or thank him... Also I admit that it is pathetic of me to have this kind of burden, but the truth is my head and heart is already drilled in from the importance of forgiveness and my heart.

I don't like to hurt someone or anyone, I don't want to even see my parents, auntie or grandmother or other families of mine cry or hurt at all, if it was my fault I would always try to comfort and might cry for them, because of it, same if it wasn't my fault, I don't like them being sad at all and it pains me, I am too emotional. However that is no time to worry about that, I have already felt a flame of desire to write a story right now!

**?**: Yeah it's painful to bear.

**Author**:... I'm not in the mood to exclaimed my surprise about you popping out. So practically if you find yourself enjoying this story then thank you.

Also a personal life lesson today from my experience. First, don't force your selfish desires to others, especially if you are good person, since... It won't end well when things become personal, and it is painful to lose someone you either admired or a friend from it.

Also second, think things through rationally when speaking or writing to others, and reconsider it, if you felt it will harm their feelings, double check it just in case, or it will hurt more so if you are a good person who accidentally or unintentionally gave them a mean answer, then you will lose someone who you either admired or is close to you, and it is guaranteed you will regret it and can be too late to mend that relationship, depending how that person would react to your attempts of apology, if that person will ignore and stop talking to you for the rest of your life then good bye to your nice relationship, partnership or friendship.

From my own painful regrettable experience that I talk throughout this conversation, you might find yourself on thoughts like "suicide", " wanting to reset things" or "want to restart your life", that is a suffering experience, if you don't have your parents for moral support then you might have suffered terribly already or if you are a strong willed person then you just have move on with either some difficulty or none at all.

Third, please keep on being nice or keep on trying despite the upset feelings you have, and don't let it go, until that person or someone close to you truly meant that they are a terrible person and takes pleasure being it, then you stop being nice, but if that person regrets all terrible things they have done, like me, then it is important give them a second chance, or they might risk their lives from the guilt they are weighing, that might lead to a terrible demise like suicide, if they don't have moral support.

So it is important to don't give up faith on someone, and give them a chance, since they might be a good person at heart, and regret their decisions, you might as well help them be more of a better person rather than having a grudge on them.

Fourth, is always consult your problems to your parents or grandparents or other experienced family members, because they are more experienced than you are, especially life problems. They will help you ease that pain or remove that problem of yours, so don't keep any problems to yourself, share it to your parents, like what I did to my Mother and Father.

Fifth, is to not let guilt get a hold of you, it is bad that I still kept it from these past weeks, and it gave me a bad emotional chest pain, and paranoia, but I slowly let go of it, so you should try to let go of it, or find something that will help you, like the fourth lesson, talking to your parents, grandparents or experienced family try to take these personal life lesson from me to heart.

Also I made this story not for forgiveness from Vacarria, cause forgiveness doesn't come by that easily. I and other people are naturally seek forgiveness, but some forgiveness are painfully doesn't come easily. I just made this since my heart guided me here as it desire to make a story, I made this so that I might be able to move forward for my future, since this is connected to my younger naive past self, and I will redeem myself for his ideals, and motivations!

Anyway, make sure to read Vacarria stories, if you want to, he might have stop reacting to me, and also hate me... But I still like the author, even though I caused myself from so much grief and regret from these past few weeks... Also check out Tohka Yatogami-san stories! She is such a Tenshi(angel) for giving me some ideas how I approach the title and summary, which first Chapter it's not showing yet, and only when I made Chapter 2.

She is also willingly helping me out on some of the characters characteristics, especially Tohka herself, the novel/manga/anime Tohka by the way. Yatogami-san is such a passionate author of Date A Live! I like her already, when I read her story, [Spirit Successor] I instantly like it and her by extension, since everything is unique.

Just showing my admiration to an author by the way, don't mistake it to something else. Also almost forgot, go check out **Just a Bad Writer for Fun**, since he helped me modify some things on the story, so check out his stories and you might find something you enjoy. Also check out **ChronoEntente**, since he helped me with some Jojo related stuff and more information clear information that I can gain for some parts, and he also got some nice stories, like this Jojo and Touhou crossover one, which also have other franchises, **A Bizarre Adventure: Hidden Eastern Wonderland.**

Also spoiler warning, highly recommend to have knowledge about Jojo Part 7 or 8 or read about it.

**?**: *Sigh* I Can't believe that I became like an Emo now.

**Author**:... Alright let us start the story.

**Author/?**: KRKing doesn't own Jojo Bizarre Adventure and Date A Live or any ost/bgm or music, he only owns his OCs and ideas.

**?**: I regret my past actions, can do it to forgive myself and move forward?

* * *

**Chapter 1: Getting isekai'ed to Tengu City**

_April 16, 2019_

_Location: Abandoned Church, New York City_

The sun shown through the colorful stained glass, and the small holes on the ceilings. Chairs that have been misaligned, dust all over the surrounding building. It has shown that the place had been neglected for some years.

*Creak* *Tap* *Tap* *Tap*

Two figures have entered the abandoned church.

One young man, who has a slim to medium build. He has an Asian look, dark eyes, and short-lenght hair neatly combed to the right, wore a swamp green long coat and a grey scarf. The hem of the long coat contains a flare like a skirt while the skin can be seen on the arm of the sleeves. The scarf also contains a hood attached to it. He wears a belt, the buckle of which bears a futuristic clock colored black, and has green lines, at his hips a pair of special holsters for some kind balls that are made of steel, and colored green. Carries a black duffel bag, and having some green colored parts on it. Then he carries a book on his left hand.

The other young man, also has a slim to medium build. He has light crimson eyes, and light blonde, shoulder-length hair curling upwards at its ends. He also wears a knit cap, printed with many small red five-pointed stars. His hair sticks out of holes on either side of the top, taking a shape like short horns. A horseshoe hangs from the front; framing an image of the dark silhouette of the profile of a horse's reared head and it's being surrounded by a shape of a fireball or a falling meteor. The young man also wore a similarly red star-patterned pants; of a piece with footwear bearing spurs. Then he has a dark or black colored, hooded, short-sleeved top; printed with red thick lines in the approximate formation of a harness with patches in the shape of fireballs or meteor adorning both shoulders. A long feather (bordered by black with one black spot at its tip) emerges from under the back of his collar; and he wears wrist cuffs patterned with red stars and red stripes. Carries a black and red colored backpack.

"Hey Joichiro, I never got to ask you this, but... Why are you cosplaying as Kuro(Black) Woz from Kamen Rider Zi-O?" Asked the blonde young man to his Companion.

"Oh. So you have noticed, waga(my) itoko(cousin)." The dark haired young man who is name Joichiro, gesture dramatically to his outfit with his free hand. "Iwae(Rejoice)! The reader of the past and the future. The prophet who will write the proper timeline. And his name is Kuro Woz, also know as Kamen Rider Woz! And as a form of respect. I have taken into account of wearing his signature clothes and nicknamed myself as Woz!"

**Sanada "Woz" Joichiro**

**Age: 17**

**Height: 175cm**

**Weight: 62kg**

**Blood Type: O**

Then there was a pause between them until...

"Woz? Ah ok, yeah I'll start calling you that then, seems an awesome nickname. It would be surely a great hit." The now named Joni said to "Woz" sarcastically.

"Oh seems like the pot calling the kettle black. Wearing an outfit that resembles from his admired ancestor. Seems like you are cosplaying as him, albeit it's only a palette swap version." Woz tries to contain his laughter at the look of his cousin gave him.

"S-shut up! You damn Otaku!" The blonde young man glared, and grit his teeth when he saw the young man's smug face.

**Higashikata Joni**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 172cm**

**Weight: 61kg**

**Blood Type: A**

"Oh. I think I noticed something..." Woz began glance at Joni a bit, then let out a chuckle, which confuses the capped young man, and then he can only glare at the dark haired man, feeling frustrated from his cousin's humor. Then there was a pause, and Woz smugly said to Johnny.

"Aren't you having the same color scheme as Myokoin Geiz's outfit?" Joni can only choked from that response, which is enough proof for Woz. The dark haired young man can only chuckle.

"No, shut-up! Your wrong! I just like the color that is all!" This didn't convinced Woz much, as his cousin can only look at him smugly, Joni can only grit his teeth, but eventually he resigns.

"*Sigh* Yeah, you right, you caught me. I just can't helped, but admired both of them you know. My ancestor, and Geiz Myokoin."

"And here you say I'm an otaku."

"Tch. Man whose fault was it again hooking me up with this kind of activity? Oh yeah my cousin, "Woz". What a great cousin I have." Joni commented halfheartedly.

"Yes, and I am proud to have waga itoko to join my side."

"I was being sarcastic dumbass. But I would admit, I enjoy things you gave me including that..." Johnny can only blush from his thoughts realizing something embarrassing from his next word.

"Oh, what is it, waga itoko?" Woz spoke in fake ignorance as his blond haired cousin can only grit his teeth at his cousin's smug face.

"Nothing! There is nothing to say here!"Joni insist furiously, which his cousin didn't believe him and as Woz already know the answer. Which the dark haired young man can only answer dramatically, complete with hand gestures.

"Oh waga itoko~! How would you like to caress those thighs, those chest, and as you lavish those beautiful female characters bodies- gah!"

Woz was interrupted by Joni's kick to his shin. Which stopped his dramatic display. Though it was not a total loss as he already got his intended reaction from his blonde cousin.

"Oi. Continue farther and you'll find yourself losing your ability to speak." Joni showing a dark look in his eyes that contains a fire of their own. If it was a normal person, they would be petrified or shaking on their legs, and also might find their pants wet once they saw the look in his eyes. But not for Woz, as he just let out a friendly smile like everything never happens.

"Calm down Joni. You should not be ashamed such things, we are men, and it's natural. And I must say... You have grown into a man of culture." Hearing those words, it made the blonde young man lose the dark look from his eyes, and can only look away and blush from his cousin's teasing comments.

"Tch, ONORE Woz. I make sure to pay you back." Joni declared while he is gritting his teeth. He can also feel his eye twitch when his cousin suddenly laugh from his action. Joni having no way to retaliate, can only sigh in defeat.

"Still... It is "bizarre" how you can speak and act like Woz, it's even more "bizarre" that you look like Watanaba Keisuke or should I say... "Kuro Woz"." The blonde young man commented at his cousin's appearance. Having a close resemblance from a fictional character, it can be bizarre to describe such appearance.

"Well then, it seems like I can impress more people including my favourite character from my looks and skills alone, if that is the case." He smiled at the idea, and he can feel a sense of pride from himself, as he imagine his idol reaction from his appearance.

"Yeah I bet more people would be impressed "Woz" including me. I am sure am impressed of your appearance that I can only think "is this really my cousin, he looks like a celebrity, I am so proud for being his cousin"." Sarcasm oozing from Joni's tone.

"I aim to please waga itoko. As I am also proud to have made my cousin into a man of culture." Woz cheekily remarked.

"It was sarcasm dumbass! Are you trying to be a Gyro to me?! Also don't add that otaku stuff on me, it is shameful for me to hear it already!" Exclaimed the blonde young man.

"I am not being a Gyro. I am being a Woz. Also I am truly proud of you being a man of culture, and I just can't pass such opportunity to get a reaction from you waga itoko." Stated Woz slyly, and Joni can only grit his teeth from his cousin's answer. Eventually Joni calmed down, and began to shift his wrist cuffs, revealing a some kind of bite mark.

"You know, I've been curious... Where did this mark came from? How did we get it? The only thing we know is when before after we visited Morioh to meet with our other cousins and uncle, we got it when we came into contact with the Wall Eyes." Stated the blonde young man to his bite mark. Woz began to shift his scarf, and shows the same mark as Joni, located between his neck, and collar bone.

"Yeah, it's bizarre. No one or thing even bit us, and it only appear when we came into contact with the Wall Eyes. It is intriguing how it formed into a bite mark... It's almost like it's been done something supernatural. It was like our ancestors encounter with the Corpses." The young dark haired man gave his assessment to his cousin, and his cousin can only agree. Something about this bite mark seems to feel "bizarre" to them.

"We should try to examine them later." The dark haired young man said, and his cousin accepted the answer. As Woz began to proceed further to the church.

"Woz, wait."

He was halted by his blonde cousin. He then turn around as he saw his cousin caressing his right arm with his left, like he was going to say something, and it made Joni feel awkward to say it.

"After this... Can you teach me the spin?" Joni asked nervously eyeing the steel balls that his cousin holstered. His cousin can only smirk at Joni's question, and he replied kindly.

"Sure, anything for waga itoko, but don't get any weird hopes in me Joni, you better remember that."

Joni worries has been washed away when he heard his cousin's answer.

"*Sigh*, yeah. I'll remember that... What?!" The blonde young realized something to what his cousin said, and he began to point at him. "Y-you! Don't tell me you are saying?!"

"Yes, Joni." This proved Joni's point(no pun intended) on his realization, then his cousin let out the words that confirmed it entirely. "Lesson 1."

Joni smiled at that, like being fond at saying some line from your favourite manga, and then Joni and Woz said the same thing at the same time.

"Don't have any weird hopes in me."

They smiled at the quote they made. The two began to proceed further in the church and stop at the confessional.

"So Woz, why are we here again?" Joni asked, curious to the reason as to why they are here.

"Well, someone mentioned in the letter that we going to retrieve something intriguing." Woz replied to his cousin, while he slid the curtains of the confessional, and it is the place is where the priest conduct their part of the confession.

"Yeah, I know, but this seems to be suspicious Woz." The blonde young man gave his thoughts from this situation.

"Well, waga itoko. You shouldn't worried, as according to this book-

"Read the letter properly you moron."

"..." Woz can only stare at his cousin, as he was interrupted by Joni's complaint and can only think how rude it was. Joni can only stare back, but he sighed and resigned to that idea.

"Ok, go on."

"According to this book. Go to priest's confessional room and a new path shall be open, when you have the light within your grasp."

...

Everything is still and silent until...

"What kind of horse shit is that?!" Joni exclaimed his incredulous from those words.

"It seems that we have to pull this lone torch holder here, waga itoko." Dark haired young man assessed, and starting to approach the only torch holder.

"Like hell that kind of horse shit would-

Woz pulls down the torch holder, and I click sound can heard, then the wall in front of them rumbled and shift, revealing a hidden path, consist of stairs going below.

"Work..." Joni can only stare in bewilderment, and Woz approach his cousin, and began to pat his back to comfort Joni.

"I can't believe it work, like it was from the movies." Woz let out a chuckle at that, which snap Joni's shocked bewilderment, and turned into an expression of annoyance and embarrassment. Annoyance, because his cousin just laugh at his dumb reaction, and embarrassment, because he just made himself look dumb.

"Alright then let's proceed, Joni." Woz and Joni began to proceed downstairs, albeit the latter is grumbling, having a sour mood from the previous event.

As they go down the stairs, they ended up in a room dark room. They then use their flashlight, and aim it in front of them revealing a lone organ with golden pipes. Woz then check his book.

"According to this book, we must proceed to play the song, "Symphony No.9" or also known as "Ode an die Freude", which also known as Ode to Joy in English."

"Yeah, ok then. Ode to Joy by Beethoven, got it." Joni said lackadaisical, and proceed to push the keys of the organ. After he played the song, the organ suddenly release a mechanical click and it began to shift mechanically.

"Wh-what the hell?!"

"... This seems to be an intriguing turn of events."

In front of them is a glass container standing tall, and it's contents are of that of an old corpse. However the corpse it's not rotting rather it is bizarre how it looks more like wooden in appearance, and seems to be having some kind of supernatural in nature.

"What the fuck?! Who the hell Corpse is this?! Why is it even here?! Though this seems bizarre that it doesn't rots itself, and it's strange that it's undamaged." The blonde young man is surprised, and having so many thoughts have been crossing over to his mind. While he was having panic thoughts, his cousin suddenly have a realization to this.

"Wait... Joni I think I seen this Corpse before." This caught Joni's attention, getting over his panic state he began to look over at Woz, who is skimming through his book's pages.

"Where have I seen it?..." Then the dark haired young man stopped, and suddenly felt giddy at the sudden event and laugh.

"Hahahaha!" This confused Joni from his cousin's sudden strange behaviour, until Woz calms himself down.

"Waga itoko! This sudden event is intriguing. We truly have found something intriguing!" Joni was surprised at what he just heard at his cousin's excited voice.

'So the letter wasn't lying...' Thought Joni as he look a the corpse. He then began to demand an answer from his cousin, because he is still confused, and it made him frustrated.

"Woz! What do you mean?! What did you find and what is this corpse anyway?!" His dark haired cousin look at him, and began gave him an answer.

"Waga itoko, isn't this corpse familiar? Haven't you heard of it, from our ancestors diary?" The dark haired young man gave his cousin a knowing smirk, it is a matter of time and Joni will know the answer.

Joni confuse at the answer suddenly realized what he meant.

"Don't tell me that's..." His cousin began to do his dramatic announcement.

"Iwae! The Corpse that grants power! The one who our ancestors discovered and had been used by them!Although never confirmed as such, they're heavily implied to belong to Jesus as it is called the Saint's Corpse! The relic that blesses its owner as well as the land it is on."

Joni can only look in amazement.

'So this is the Corpse that helped my ancestor beat the President, and heal my ancestor's wife.' Joni thought in awe. He can't believed that they found the Corpse in this abandoned church. Last time they heard of it, it was sealed on the Trinity Church. Joni then realized something.

"If that is the Corpse, then this means this must be the Trinity Church." His cousin hearing it agreed with him.

"Yes, Joni it seems so. Times have been harsher with the church, and I can only assumed that only a few people knew about this secret." Woz gave his assumption. Then the haired young man Exclaimed.

"This must be fate, Joni! It is not a coincidence, someone must be wanting us to find this corpse." Joni listening to his cousin rambles, almost didn't believe him, but he already knew that his ancestors had been involved in stranger things, so it is not farfetched that fate is involve.

"Fate, huh?" Joni let out those words out of his breath, it is bizarre to believe such words, but he believed it nonetheless. "So what should we do with the Corpse, Woz- could you please turn down your flashlight, it's too bright for my eyes."

"Joni, waga itoko. I will sadly say it wasn't me." The dark haired young man covered his face with his left hand that holds his book.

"What do you mean- wait the Corpse is glowing!" Exclaimed Joni who also covers himself with his hand.

"Exactly waga itoko! This Corpse seems to be reacting, and it must be fate on the work!"

"What's going to happen, Woz?!"

"I don't know, Joni?! It seems the light is growing brighter!"

"AAAAAAAH!"

"Tch."

Joni can only scream, while Woz can only grit his teeth as the light engulfed them both. When the light there is no trace left including the Corpse. Suddenly a figure appeared, who wore a grey hoodie stood there.

"Onto the next one." Suddenly the same bright flash of light appeared on his entire body, it then also engulfs him, leaving only an empty room.

**XxxLucky StarsxxX**

'It was my fault...'

An scene of a short dark messy haired young man along with a bunch of people wearing a uniform, and an adult which can only be assumed their teacher. They are hiding out of the sight of the window. Suddenly the sound of an explosive bang can be heard from the distance. The distance of the bang was too far, and not close from their school at all. The dark haired young man, while calm in the outside, it wasn't the same from the inside. The paranoia had already gripped his mind, and made him blind from thinking logical thoughts.

'If I wasn't weak willed as to let my paranoia get to me or think through things logically, I wouldn't have done it.'

'I don't want to die. If I die here, I wouldn't get the chance to talk to him. I didn't even get a reply!' The voice of the thoughts of a blinded paranoid man, desperation and fear have been born from his paranoia. Using the internet from his school, he began to write a message from his phone, unknowingly he have wrote something wrong, and that mistake will cause him regret.

'It was all safe. I should have thought it. The distance is too far, and the possibility is unlikely, but despite that the paranoia did not gave me a chance to think things through.'

Another 2 days his mentality is still gripped by paranoia, and he had failed to see the mistakes of messages.

'I just wanted to help, but instead I have lost something that I admired. I have betrayed myself, and my younger past ideals. I am sorry.'

A month later. The young man have finally received his message, but the outcome was not what he wished for. "Someone who thinks highly of themselves", "Monster" and "Soulless person", those words felt like a stab to the young man, a cold, icy, hot stab to his heart. He now realized his mistake, but it was too late to received their forgiveness, and the regret of the young man grew painful.

"I a-am so sorry." He let out those sad words... But no one will here them.

**XxxLucky StarsxxX**

_April 16, 2019_

_Location: New York_

_This is New York, the place where you can see the statue of liberty. However, this New York is from an Alternate Universe, where everyone calls it "the real world" or also known as "the land of records" or where the amazing manga creators and other creators live. This world is only known to be work in politics, economy and science. Magic or other supernatural power and beings are considered fictions, every character in the light novel, manga, anime or tv shows are considered fictions. However, despite other people think they are fictions... They are however proof of the amazing feats of people from other worlds, the light novel, the manga, anime, and tv shows are actually can be called the records of those people feats across the multiverse or parallel worlds. It is considered to be just a theory, however it is actually a fact for others including beings that are few known to the people of this world. These humans from this world actually unknowingly record that person's feats despite that they are from across of the other world, and these humans had done it only through their own works, like light novels, manga, anime, tv shows, and others. However, this no time for theories, and debate for the truth, this young man has a fate that will lead him to be involved in something greater._

A short dark messy haired young man, slightly fair skin, and wore a long sleeve grey shirt with black sleeves. He is sitting on a bench with a sad look. Suddenly he flinched when he heard some dark thoughts creeping through his mind. "Someone who thinks highly of themselves, monster, soulless person" are the words have shown through his mind, and the young man can feel a bit of chest pain. Then it was gone when he calms himself down, still the lingering regrets is still there.

_'I am so pathetic... Regretting someone I don't know, and keep on holding this regret, I should let go, but I can't. All my life, I always admired Kamen Rider, and other righteous anime characters. They are the reason that I want to be good person, the reason to be wanting to be a hero and to be friends with them when I was my younger past self. But...'_ He paused on his thoughts for a bit, then suddenly feelings of regrets welled up on him, and he can feel that he might cry, but he can only have the sad look on his face._ 'I let them down, the Kamen Riders, anime characters, my family, and the good people I have met, I let them down! But most importantly... I betrayed my younger past self's ideals. I don't if I can redeem or even forgive myself for what I done... I don't know if I can do it.'_

As he was drowning from his regret, he remembered... The image of his mother, and father. His mother comforting him from his problem, his father giving him the talk as he shows his caring side and encourage himself to let his regrets go. The warmth of his parents have spread through his heart, and it have gave him some hope to his situation.

_'I... I think I can do this.'_ He thought, his regrets are slowly disappearing and the pain is easing itself, and he began to smile, feeling thankful to his parents for caring for him. And with that he decided, he will return to his family, and enjoy their holiday.

The young man stood up from his bench, and began to go back to the place where his family is hanging out.

*BANG*!

Suddenly he froze, and went pale, the sound of gunshot took him by surprise. He can see people running away or hiding in a safe place. The young man is scared out from his mind, realizing the situation is real. He then notice not too far, there was a gunfight between the police, and a black masked people.

_'Robbers! I thought that a month ago everything will be fine, but no way another robbery! Damn it, I need to hide!'_ The dark haired young man began to look for a hiding place, until he spotted something that made him pale.

A dark haired young boy in the age of 11 is trying to find something or someone, even the situation made him worry and scared. However the boy was focus on looking, that he didn't notice a truck is on his way.

_'Damn it. My little bro, why are you here?! He must've have been requested from our mother or father to find me.'_ The young man grit his teeth from the thought as he is paralyzed by fear and the decision to what he should do to this situation. Then he calmed down and gained a determined look despite the sound of gunshots. And then... He RAN!

_'I don't want to lose my little brother! No one can replace him at all! I'll be truly a soulless person, if I just left him and save myself, which I am not! I wouldn't call myself as the older brother, if I just did that! Besides, as an older brother I will protect my siblings and I am gonna to prove to myself that I am not soulless, that I am a proud big brother and a good person! I will be my little bro's hero!'_

He ran to his little brother, and the young boy notice him. The young man caught his siblings shoulder, and began to point him that they hide behide those walls.

"Little bro, let's hide over there-

*BANG* *BANG*

...

Unfortunately two stray shots hit on the young man's back. His little brother can only look in horror to his big brother. The young man saw blood on his hands and can feel the damage on his lungs, it was hot, and then he can feel his body to feel cold. But it wasn't the end yet, the Truck is almost in front of them, and they were both about to get hit by the truck. The young man notice this, uses his final strength pushed his brother out the harms way.

Everything is silent, and the young man's little brother is showing an expression of screaming in despair as his big brother was about to get hit by the truck. However, before the young get hit by the truck he gave his final thoughts.

_'This must be "fate". It might be because of my recent mistake. But I don't care anymore, my brother is safe, and I am ok with it. He has more life worth living rather than me. Please live my little brother, and be successful, make your big bro proud. Ah, I honestly admit... This is what I should regret. Living my family early. Sorry, if everything have come to this everyone, sorry for being an idiot. I am sorry mother, I am sorry father, I am sorry grandmother, I am sorry grandfather, I am sorry my siblings, and I am sorry everyone for not saying goodbye properly, and also for not going home anymore, I will truly miss you everyone. Also... I am sorry my past younger self... Our ideals won't come true anymore.'_

Tears rolled through his eyes, and the truck's light seemed to glow more intense. Eventually the young man died...

...

...

...

Or is he?

**XxxLucky StarsxxX**

Everything is dark, and pitch black. It is a void of darkness and no light can be seen. Then there is a young dark messy haired young man, laying on the what seems to be the floor. His lower laying on their side, while his upper is laying on the floor. Suddenly, he woke up, and winced as he felt the pain from what seems to be his wounds. It is bizarre he thought, his body shouldn't be able to move, but his still have enough will to move his body, albeit with a mixture of pain. Blood began to drip, a blood from his forehead drip to his left eye, which made it look like he was crying. It's not really far from the truth, he did feel sad leaving his family, and his life early. Suddenly he remembered.

"Wait! Is my brother ok?! What about my parents, and my other sibling?!" He spoke in worry, until a voice suddenly spoke.

"Don't worry, sir. Your family is all ok."

Suddenly the world brightens, and everything turn into a grey void. Then a grey hooded figure appeared in front of him.

"*Sigh* Thank goodness." He sighed in relief knowing his family his safe, then something made him worried and confused.

"U-um, if I may asks... Who are you? This might seem rude, but... Are you perhaps the Devil or are you God? " The young man asks nervously.

"Hmm, well definitely not the Devil, not wanting to be that at all. God, hmm, yeah I can define as one, but that sounds arrogant to me, so... No, I am none of those, including the aspect of being Death, just answered that, since it might be your next question." The hooded young man answered in a monotonous tone. Though the dark haired young man can only assumes the hooded being gender by their voice, so he just thinks they are a guy.

"So... What do you want? Are you perhaps here to punish me to what I done a month ago?" He nervously asks the young man. The hooded figure approach him, and raise his hand. The young dark haired man flinch and close his eyes, until something is weighing on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and saw the man place his hand on his shoulder, then he was met with a pair of dark blue eyes.

"*Sigh*, no, it's not that. I know it was just a mistake, and also you regret it didn't you right?" Stated the being in a monotonous tone, but it held with warmth on them, and this warmth reach through the dark haired young man's heart, something about this guy just make you trust him, and also be friends with him. The dark haired young man nod at his statement, and the being smiled.

"Then, you are a good person in heart and soul."

Hearing those words, it cause the young man to release some tears from his eyes.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." He can only thank the hooded young man. Then the hooded being began to wrap his arm to the young man, and began to comfort him by patting his back. After that was done, the hooded being let him go, and stood back from him.

"Before I will tell you, why you are here... I'll tell you my name." The dark haired young man forgot to introduced himself.

"Sorry this may seem rude, but... I think giving my living name is no longer needed... But I think I should think something new, if I might get a new life... So, I think I should name myself from the first letter of my Pen Name, for now... *Sigh* Call me K." The being nodded as he accepted his reason, and name.

"Ok, it's acceptable and yeah, you would get a new life. I have many names, but there is only one I like to call myself with... I am called Reality or Genjutsu, and the name I choose myself is Gen. Nice to meet you, K. I hope we can be friends." Gen gave out his right hand as he expects a handshake. K was surprised at his proclaimation, but accepted nonetheless, knowing that everything what happened is all true.

"Same here, I wanted to be friends too." K accepted his gesture as he replied with the handshake of his own.

"Also I forgot...Sorry for being too late on saving you and sorry for having to look at your privacy, ." The being sincerely apologize as he bowed his head to the young man.

"No, everything is fine, especially the former, it just happened, and it's out of my control, so it's. Besides we're friends, so no secrets should be hidden, and also I trust you." K replied kindly, and dismissed the thought about his situation. "Besides, it was from the past, and I am looking forward to my future, since my parents wants me to move forward, especially my father... I beat they will be soon moving forward."

K can only shed a tear from the thought, he will truly missed everyone. The being look at him, and gave a proud smile.

"As expected, I choose the right person again." This caught the attention of the young man, then the being gave him his praise. "It is commendable of you to save your little brother despite the danger, not many have the will to do that."

"Thank you, I just do what being a brother or a person should do." K replied to the being's praise. However the being said something that also caught his attention.

"I have something to say... Your parents will not miss you rather they will be proud of you..."

'What? What does he mean?' K was anxious, but curious of what will being say on his next sentence.

"Since we are friends, I have warped reality, and erased those incidents. Your family are now thinking that you are now a transfer student in another country." Hearing those words, K can only jaw dropped at that. He didn't doubt about the beings power, but rather he just warped reality for him, and ease his and his family's worries. He was truly happy that they won't be grieving for his death.

"Thank you again. I don't know how to repay this kindness." K then bowed to Gen to show his gratitude.

"Don't thank me yet, I just ease your parents worries." The young man was confused at what he just said, and then he remembered about what the being request for him. The being took a deep breath, and K can only listen intently as to what he will say.

"This might sound cliche, but there are worlds that been in danger, and I want you to stop those beings in causing chaos to the beauty of those worlds and it's people." K can only widened his eyes from the bomb that had been from him. Him saving the world, his just an ordinary person, and not a protagonist or a hero... Or could he be one?

'Well you know what? This might sound ridiculous and stupid, but I believe this might be a chance for me to redeem and improve myself. And this will be the chance for me to move forward and to grant that ideal. Everyone I hope you understand. I am doing this for my ideal, and I will do anything within my power to make it come true!' The young man thought, determined about his decisions, he then got his attention back to the being.

"I understand if you refuse-

"I accept." The being was taken aback by his answer, he didn't expect a sudden answer. The being asked him if he was truly serious.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." The being can now see it. The determination on the young man's eyes, the resolve to face the danger, and the being accepted his answer. Though he has some questions that he is been curious about.

"Why is that?" This caused K to flush in embarrassment, but replied to it nonetheless.

"Well... I have this dream when I was my younger past naive self, but I betrayed him and let him down a month ago... But that was in the past, this is my chance redeem myself for my younger past self, I will make our ideals come true, and that ideal is..." The young man took a deep breath, while the being is curious about his ideals. Then K became determined to answer. "To connect or bond to the people, Kamen Rider and anime characters I came across with, and become friends with them as much as possible. And also... To become a Kamen Rider or a hero."

The being was amazed at his ideal.

"You have a noble goal, K. It is a beautiful ideal, befitting of your good heart and will." The being complimented the young man, which caused him to be embarrassed from the compliment, but accepted nonetheless.

"Thank you."

The being seeing that everything set, there is only one thing he needed to have the young man decide.

"Tell me K. I have one wish to give you, and I would like to know, what you will wish?" Asked the being. K was speechless, did he really deserve this kind of generosity? He cannot question the being yet, he needs to think what he will wish for, but... Nothing, he rather earn them by himself, and he didn't want to be too greedy. So he decide... He doesn't have a wish.

"I don't know... I don't have any wish to think of."

The being accepted the answer decide something else.

"Then... Keep this one wish. I will give you this wish, if you desired to do so." Surprising K of the being's decision, he was taken aback from this overwhelming generosity.

"Thank you. I will be surely kept that in mind." The young man accepted the being's offer.

Now seeing that everything is all set. He will now proceed on the next step.

"Alright. I will give you your the things you needed including your favourite outfit, and the power to survive this world, so... This might hurt." The being let out his pinky finger, which confused the young man, and he was suddenly got stabbed from his diaphragm, and it hurt him a bit.

"Ah. What the hell?! Is that really necessary..." Eyes widened as he suddenly saw a yellow electricity coursing through his body, then he notice that the blood on his body, and wounds are now gone. His felt strange, and... Did he just grew taller?! His clothes he notice are also now change.

"This is... The Ripple or known as the Hamon! And this is my favourite hoodie that was given to me by my father!" Commented K on the power he was given and his favourite clothes. Suddenly the being past him a mirror, and he caught it. Then he saw his new appearance.

K new appearance has now have a slim to medium build with the height of 170cm, which he still don't about his new height. And now he has an Asian look, dark eyes, and his hair is now smooth and can be easily tamed. He wore a zipper hoodie that has it's cloth in a two colored diagonal line pattern, the diagonal lines starts on north west and ends on south west. The pattern of the lines are comprised by two colors; one is black and one is white, giving it some kind of grey shine. The hoodie's wrist and waist meanwhile are different, the cloth on those part are black, however the black fabric of the waist didn't surround the middle part of the hoodie is the only difference from the wrist. Then another detail on the fabric can be found. There are "V" lines on the chest and the stomach, and both of their black leather parts are tattered, while a grey fabric can be seen under it. The stomach "V" line connects to the pocket of the hoodie. Then there are the same ripped off leather lines on his shoulder, and then underneath on from his armpit to his arms palm, and his body sides. Underneath of the hoodie, he wore a white T-shirt. Then he wore black track pants with white lines on the side, and grey tennis shoes. All in all, he looks bizarrely like a...

'He looks like a hobo... A cool hobo in the coming future, I would say.' The being deadpanned at the young man choice of clothes. Mostly the hoodie.

While taught of it, the young man view his new appearance.

'I... Look more decent... Do I really deserve this?' Then he brought the mirror down and began to hesitantly ask the being.

"Hey, Gen." The being snapped out of his thought and look at K. "Do I... Really deserve this?"

Gen knows where this is going, and tells the young man.

"Yes, it's all fine. If you still doubt, because of your mistakes-

K was surprised that the being knew about the reason for his doubt. He was then taken aback when Gen pat his shoulder once again.

"Then like your father said... Move forward. Is what I believed, anyway It is good for your future after all, since I suggest that you shouldn't be all gloomy rather look towards your future with a satisfied and joyful smile, rather than being gloomy and stuck from the past forever. So... Move forward." Once again it warms K's heart at the words the being said. The young man began to wipe his tears.

"Thank you once again. I'll definitely save those worlds." After he thanked the being, K's resolved grew from the support that have been given by his family, and the being in front of him. He will definitely save the world, and he will not let anything interrupt his efforts.

The being nodded at the answer, now he must now do only one thing-

"By the way. This might be weird to ask, but... How tall am I?" Asked K, curious about his current height. The being meanwhile was confused about his question.

"Umm... Your currently 170cm or 5 Feet and 6 Inches." Answered the being in a confused states. "Why are you asking?"

"Well, just something personal between me and my little brother..." Replied K to the being as he began to turn around, and took a deep breath.

"Hell yeah! Take that little bro! You will never reach your big brother anymore or out height me at all! Goodbye 140cm height! Goodbye 4 feet and 5 inches! Hello 170cm height!" He shouted in celebration while he raises his fist. The being chuckle at his antics.

"Anyway I just gave you that body, so you can handle any situation better. Still you need to train and get used to it." K stopped his celebration and nodded in understanding. The being then continued. "Also as bonus, I just took some of the flaws of your looks and dislikes, so no shaving in your teens..."

"Yes."

"Also for the ladies you meet."

K blushed at the thought, then tries to deny the idea. But he can only let out an embarrassed sputter.

"B-but, I do-don't p-plan to do that!... Yet." The young man whispered the last part, which unfortunately the being heard.

"Yet, huh? Hahaha." The being let out a chuckle, which K became embarrassed even more from the being's comment. Then the being continued.

"Also you are going to be registered as 16."

"What?" K was confused at what he said then realized.

"B-but I just turned 17 this month!" Complained the young man.

"Sorry it's part of saving the world-

"What?!"

"Don't question." Begrudgingly K stopped his complaint.

"On the bright side. Your now fully Japanese and can be able to speak the language."

"Oh... Hell yeah! This is the best! I became an Otaku!" Celebrated the young man.

"But you can't read Kanji's and such. You gotta have to study the subject."

"Damn it." The being can only smugly smirk at the young man's short lived celebration.

"Also, I will be supporting you from afar. And for now leave the finances to me, until a certain "organization" will help you for that." K was confused at the last sentence of what the being. What is this "organization", K thought, but dismissed it, and thank the being.

"Thank you, I will make sure to find a job, so that I won't bother you with that." The young man replied and the being nodded in agreement.

"Ok, but don't always rely on your own, we are friends after all, so you can rely on me on some things, like this." K nodded as he accepted the beings suggestion.

"Alright one last thing, before you leave." The young man attention to what the being would say. The being then took out some kind of heart, it seems to be holy and supernatural in nature. K seems recognized the heart, but having a hard time to remember. "Find the parts of this relic, before all of them have been retrieved by the wrong hands. This will the key to our victory."

K can only nod in acknowledgment, until he realized something.

"Wait. That heart! Isn't that the-

He was interrupted, when the being suddenly shoved the heart to K, and then pushed him to the light, while the heart merged through the young man's body. It was a bizarre experience to K. The being then replied to K.

"Yes. It's part of the Saint's Corpse Part, and now you know why I want to collect them." K nodded as he felt his body falling through the light.

"Save those worlds, K. I know you can do it. May we meet again."

With those parting words K is now gone. The being then look at an item from his hand. It was some kind of black metallic round thing, and it's shape can be compared to a pocket watch. Then the center of it has an "x" on it gears can be seen through.

"Soon you might need this when the time comes... Damn Den-O, but mostly Zi-O jokes."

** Lucky Stars **

The sign of an evacuation siren can be heard, and a mechanical female voice announcing about something called a "space quake" and the need to "evacuate". The sound is enough to awaken someone who is unconscious on a playground's bench.

"Mmm" K began to stir up from his slumber and began to stood up from the bench. "What? The spacequake- !

The memory of his guilt have been survive, it didn't hurt much, but it still did.

_'Calm down. This might be not Date a Live, at all. If it is... Just move forward.'_ The young man successfully calm himself down, and began to walk the empty city. While he walks, he began to remember something.

_'Man, I can speak Japanese easily! The words just came to me easily. Date a Live... I like the series. It makes pump even more when shipping characters with Shido. Man everything is amazing, the novel gave me a new perspective and the anime can be good. Though why would they exaggerate Tohka's tantrums like that? Meh anime got their own charms, so I am fine with it. Not one to dislike things, except horrible things and horrible person...'_ K can feel himself hyperventilating a bit when he remembered something. _'I was trying to help that person's story which has a Date a Live franchise included, but...'_

K clenched his fist, feeling the regret on his chest, he began to try to calm down again.

_'No more of those thoughts! Move forward.'_ Gone with the negative thoughts, he began to look at the streets, and saw no one. There is also I sign says** "Spatial Quake Warning Official Announcement"**, but other than that no one is there.

"They must be already evacuated. Alright let's search for a shelter-

Suddenly he can hear someone running, and it made K felt relief, he might be able to find the shelter easily. He began to try and catch up to the person.

"Oi! Chotto matte kudasai(Please wait a second)! Could you tell me where the nearest shelter is?! I need to-

K can only widened his at what he saw. He just saw a person with straight blue hair.

'No way. Don't tell me.' Feelings of regret and joy have been mixed as his heart skipped a beat from it, and he seems to be going pale.

'No way. Am I really in Date a Live! No, I think I am just imagining...' K's pace became slower, and he began to lost in his thoughts and mixed feelings.

'I-I need proof!' The young man took some deep breaths until yellow electricity course through him. With his body enhance with untrained hamon. He began to chase the person. 'I need to know that is really Itsuka Shido!'

Unnoticed by him, tears began to pour on his eyes. Once the person turned, there was sudden some kind of huge shockwave spreading through the street. And in instinct K gasp, then hide behind a building.

"Waaaaaaaah!" The young man can only scream in distress as the shockwave passes over it and ended. The young man can only pant in exhaustion and sigh in relief as he survived the Spacequake.

K then remembered something, then instinctively leaped out with his hamon enhanced body to another building. Suddenly a powerful blast has destroyed the building. He was glad that he did it, but now, that attack have proven what he sought for, and that was identity of this world and that young man. But to make sure, have to look. After dust is settle he saw a young man being pointed by a sword by the girl.

Itsuka Shido has the looks of an average young man in high school. He has straight blue hair and bands down to his neck and amber brown eyes.

The girl has a very long, dark-purple hair usually tied back with a ribbon of sorts, and matching dark purple eyes with white irises. She wore an Astral Dress with a black, cream, and pink color scheme and a set of purple-and-cream plated armor which adorned her shoulders and waist. The Dress is open at the back and made up into a black corset (which exposes a part of her cleavage) and a two-layered, knee-length skirt which has a pink-to-white gradient. Her hair is tied back using a butterfly-shaped hair accessory. She also wears a pair of gauntlets which have petal-like cuffs, both sharing the same color scheme as her attire, as well as a pair of armored can be described as "impossibly beautiful girl."(A/N: is what Itsuka Shido said in part of the novel or anime).

K can only stare in shock, and did not know what to do or what to feel. The mixture of regret and joy, made it difficult to feel, it like a curse on his heart. And then he decided... He ran.

He ran away from the scene, then finds himself exhausted, and knew it was far enough. Panting from exhaustion, his whole body can only do one thing...

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" He cried and scream, letting all the emotions out, and then once his done. He collapse on his knees, and said.

"Do I... Really deserve this?"

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

(A/N: Sorry no opening, just use your _**IMAAGINAATIOOON~**_)

* * *

(Start: Date a Live Opening: Date a Live by sweet ARMS)

Suddenly a black line appear, the it form an "X". Four statics appeared from each side of the "X"(far enough from the X), but only the title of Date A Live(Upper left, besides the X), and Jojo Bizarre Adventure(Lower right, besides the X).

Then everything began to swirl at the middle and a new Title form which says **"Lucky Stars"**, with a shooting star falling on the middle.

* * *

**Author**: Alright, now that's done. Sorry for not having an opening. Date a Live gave me a hard time to write the opening only lyric, since in the opening anime, they have some parts that been cut and then fused together. Then there is also the lack of lyrics on the anime opening on youtube, and also it would be hard to write and watch the anime for the opening. So using the full version romanji lyrics is out, because I would be hard for me to find the right lyrics for the opening, and I can't wait on proceeding the next chapter.

**K**: Do... I really deserve this.

**A**: Yes you deserve those good things, K. Please just move on, you can do it!

**K**: Thanks.

**A**: Also... Hallelujah my term has now ended, and now for vacation time.

**K**: Congrats.

**A**: Thanks. Anyway readers. Writing this story the past few weeks is painful, emotionally painful. I just use my experience about how regret feels, and... Yes it stings. Well right now I am ok, because of my parents, the nice people and friends I have helped me moved on. Though when seeing a new chapter from Vacarria my heart sometimes just stung me. Not fun experience, but right now I am gonna improve and move forward.

Anyway... Sorry for some gloomy scenarios, even though this month is supposed to be full of joy. I am just writing something that might be good for the story. Also K might soon find himself moving forward, so stay tune.

**K**: I can move forward, I can do this.

**A**: *Stares at K's self cheering, then gets back to business* Also, if you don't like my story, then please just don't read it, if you don't like something.

**K**: It's almost time to end this.

**A**: Yeah, ok then.

**A/K**: KRKing likes to thank you for reading this, he also thanks you for the Favourite and Follows. Do not forget also to review, if you desire to do so. We hope you enjoy it!

**A**: Alright lets either watch or hear some music or read some Day to Spirit!... This seems kinda sad when your review is not acknowledge by the author you admired, or can't give a review at all, because of the same reason as the former.

**K**: How about you just watch some Kamen Rider, anime or listen some music for now.

**A**: Yeah. Kamen Rider, Anime and listen to music it is. For music... Boogiepop's Opening, Shadowgraph by Myth and Roid. Seems great to listen to, kinda gave me something relatable. Anyway onwards to my joy.

* * *

_Edit Note(April 18, 2019): Due to an Author I know pointing out the flaws of lacking a Title, and summary. I decide to do it now rather having it with the release of Chapter 2. Then I am dividing that Author Note more, yeah, it feels like a wall indeed. Also changing the profiles for the story instead of the bland line breaks. Sorry for the inconvenience._


End file.
